


Mrs. (Jack) Robinson

by oldmoviewatcher



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Mrs. Robinson - Freeform, Parody, comedic parody, simon and garfunkel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviewatcher/pseuds/oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Set to the tune of "Mrs. Robinson", a small off beat story regarding Jack and Phyrne's marriage.





	Mrs. (Jack) Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song "Mrs. Robinson". Simon and Garfunkel do. Also, if you notice, this is a parody of their song. Look at the dialogue.

Phryne Fisher Robinson walks down the street taking lunch prepared by Mr. B to her husband. Only being married a month, she is happy that no gossip columns have hounded her yet. She turns when someone calls her married name, and immediately regrets it.  A woman in her early twenties comes up to her asking, "A question, please Mrs. Robinson. Is it true that you work with the police? This is for my piece."

Already knowing the young woman is a reporter, she excuses herself politely before walking a little faster to the police station and makes sure her gun is within reach. Entering the office, she is astounded by the commotion inside. Suddenly all eyes are on her as someone shouts, "The columns love you Mrs. Robinson. How do you stay so lovely? You look swell!"

Barely, she registers a man telling his coworker, "This news will sell." 

Suddenly, another man shouts that her marriage agrees with her before asking if he can be her next husband. Noticing the lady detective's obvious discomfort, the reporter mockingly apologizes, "I promise that I didn’t mean to flirt with you. It’s a misunderstanding can’t you see?" 

"The constabulary shouldn’t come for me should they?" Another reporter mocks. Phryne barely sees Jack's office door amongst the crowd, but soon gathers her bearings and cooly asks, "If I may? Would you please kindly walk away?"

A few snickers from the male reporters tells her they are no where near finished with her. Egging her on, one of the other reporters taunts, "I beg you, please Mrs. Robinson don’t point your pearly handled gun at me."

Another bout of laughter causes one reporter to pipe up, "Eh, mom ami?"

"Is your Copper husband in today?" Someone asks while another reporter jokes, "I bet he's gone and locked himself away!" 

"Already?" 

"Shut up, Jerry!" Another man calls out as Phryne makes her way into Jack's office and shuts the door.

"I wish the press would simply leave us both alone. They've surrounded the other room. Jack, this should simply be for criminals at large."

"Not ones who badger, plead and prod?" Her husband supplies. Phryne gives Jack a small smile before sinking into the chair across from his desk.

"No desk today, Mrs. Robinson?" He teases. "Surely you won't let them get to you?" 

Seeing the picnic hamper, Jack asks, "Did you bring food?"

Rolling her eyes, Phryne relinquishes the basket. They sit in silence for a moment eating and avoiding the police until there is a knock on the door.

"There is a murder, Mr. Robinson. Your lunch date will have to wait on you," A more brazen constable exclaims. Phryne raises her eyebrow.

"He's still new," Jack answers before opening the door. Nodding back to his wife, the Inspector tells the new man, "She's coming, too."

"Do you have moment to tell me all about yourselves?" A lingering reporter asks as Jack and Phryne leave the station. Neither responds, but Jack whispers to his wife, "Please tell me this will go away?"

"Eventually they'll lose interest. Until then we'll have to keep looking away," Phryne answers while actively ignoring the reporter.

"Do you have time later today?" The nosy reporter questions eagerly. For the next couple weeks, the entire Fisher- Robinson household actively avoids the press and most newpaper stands. Finally, Jack grabs the paper one morning and calls out,

"I've got some news, Mrs. Robinson! The social columns will stop reporting you."

Seeing her husband come into the dining room, Phryne raises an eyebrow as if asking why he is not included. Correcting his faux pas, Jack adds, "And, me, too."

Coming in with tea, Dot asks, "Did you hear about the air minister? His plane crashed with over fifty still on board!"

"How untoward!" Phryne exclaims. "You said over fifty still on board?"

Jack raises an eyebrow wondering what his wife has in mind. Upsettingly, he finds himself on a boat to France, but has to smile at his wife who is willing to go out of her way to help families she does not know.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! The airman at the end of the fic is a real person. One British Air Minister Lord Thomspon. He and 48 out of the 56 passengers died. Also many thanks to gryffindor_beater for reading and helping with this.


End file.
